Listening
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: D really needs to learn to listen properly when someone is talking to him. (I know that the summary sucks please read an review)


Listening

She was everything all that he could ever need, she made him alive and he needed to have her in his arms. It mattered not to him that she couldn't stand him all he wanted was to hold her close and love her forever. He had fallen in love with her and now that he knew exactly why she was all that he could think about he wanted to try and make his dreams a reality.

D walked up to the young woman who was currently tending to the roses in her garden with a small smile on her face while she hummed a song. She acted like she didn't notice him though he knew that she could tell that he was there watching her. He carefully and slowly got onto his knees beside her and when she looked at him he gave her a small smile.

"I thought that I told you to go away and never come back. Or is it that you have something somewhat intelligent to say to me?" Lauren asked him as she stopped tending her flowers for a minute.

"You did tell me to leave but I've been thinking about things a lot and I would like to apologize for the things that I said. I have done a lot of thinking Lauren and I need to tell you something even if you do not want to hear it." D said watching her closely.

"Alright you have my full attention D, what is it that you feel you need to tell me?" Lauren asked turning to face him fully.

"I am in love with you and want to have a future with you. You've become my everything and the reason that I keep coming back is because my heart feels at peace here with you. I feel like I could be a better man if you were in my life." D stated watching her very closely for signs of rejection.

"D… Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner? Were you really not listening that much when I had been talking to you the last time?" Lauren replied.

D had been about to speak when suddenly Lauren leaned forward and kissed him softly to which he pulled her into his arms kissing her back a bit more deeply. Lauren replied in kind kissing back just a deeply her arms wrapping around his neck which brought her body into closer contact with his to which D growled softly.

"D why don't we take this inside so that we are both more comfortable?" Lauren offered with a small smile on her face and her eyes shining brightly with many emotions.

D nodded and picked her up taking her inside to her bedroom where he locked the door then lay her down on her bed. Lauren smiled at him as she watched him taking off his armour and belts leaving him clad in only his leather pants and shirt. Lauren smiled and removed her clothes watching as his eyes turned hungry and lustful while he watched her.

D listened to the silent command and stripped off the last of his clothes and lay down beside her kissing her again. Lauren pulled him close to her and kissed him deeper rolling her hips lightly against his making them both groan. D pushed her onto her back and kissing her neck he slid inside right to the home he belonged in. Lauren moaned loudly arching off the bed bringing her body into more intimate contact with his.

D bit into her neck lightly and began to thrust into her the pace was unhurried and gentle but Lauren grew tired with that quickly and she rocked up into him hard and fast. D once again listened to the unspoken command and began to go harder and faster into her his hands roaming her body.

If there was such a thing as heaven for his kind then it was in Lauren's arms loving her the way that he currently was. A dance that only they would do with each other, time and time again each time loving it more and more. D knew that he would never find anything as perfect as the love he saw shining in Lauren's eyes right now as they made love. He had his everything wrapped up in one small package but when he looked at her she was all that he could see.

Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned at the added depth that gave to D who was now pounding Lauren into the mattress all gentleness gone. Lauren was crying out loudly her pleasure of the new position and his increased pace, she was in heaven and prayed that she never had to come back down from it.

D thrust in harshly now and when Lauren came screaming his name he followed growling hers. They lay in each other's arms for awhile until their breathing was back to normal. D smiled down at Lauren who returned his smile with an answering one of her own. They would always be together now and D realized that he had finally started listening to what she was actually saying.

However even more importantly he had begun to listen to his own heart which had allowed him to have the woman that he loved the most and truly now he was happy and at peace. He wasn't currently at war with himself because he had his angel in his arms and nothing could keep them from the happiness of loving each other. She was his everything and he only wished that he had listened to his heart sooner because he had been hurting her by ignoring his heart and what it was telling his mind.


End file.
